pasiones ocultas
by ruperts lover
Summary: que pasara en 6° curso entre hphg sentimientos reciprocos


(N/A: esta historia toma lugar en el 6° curso)espero les guste  
  
Saliendo de la clase de pociones con slytherin ya era casi hora de cenar y hermione no paraba de pensar en harry no sabia si lo veía como "amigo" o algo más.  
  
Mientras que ron platicaba con neville de los prox. Mundiales de quiditch donde iba a jugar México contra irlanda.  
  
Termino la hora de cenar y ron subió rápidamente las escaleras mientras que harry espero a hermione .hermione estaba dispuesta declarar sus sentimientos pasionales hacia harry; antes de que subieran las escaleras herm le pidió que fueran a dar un paseo al bosque prohibido, harry acepto sin titubear y pensó "este es el mejor momento para declarar mi amor" quisquillosamente salieron de las cuarteas del castillo dirigiéndose alas puertas del castillo dirigiéndose hacia el bosque prohibido.  
  
En el camino herm intento agarrarle la mano a harry; y harry la correspondió en ese momento hermione paro a harry por el hombro y le dijo: -H ARRY NECESITAS SABER ALGO SOBRE MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA TI...ME GUSTA....  
  
Al mismo tiempo herm pensó que si le declaraba su amor su amistad se podía arruinar Y entonces completo su frase con: RON  
  
Harry se quedo muy anonadado y sus ojos se humedecieron con dulces lagrimas y le susurrro clara y lentamente: NO PUEDE SER YO TE AMO Cuando hermione oyo esas dulces palabras salio corriendo con las ultimas palabras de harry retumbandole en la cabeza.  
  
Harry le siguió a herm hasta la sala copmu de grifindor y se encontro con ron y hermione , harry se exalto y le grito a herm: PUES AHORA CON LO QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR YA SE LO PUEDES CONTAR A RON, NO? ANDA DICELO!!!!!!  
  
Hermione no sabia que hacer o decir entonces abrio la boca y lo que se le pudo escuchar entre su meliodoso llanto fue : SI! HARRY LO ACEPTO TE AMO  
  
Y entonces herm salio corriendo hacia el dormitorio de chicas . Harry se quedo atonito y ron apresuradamente le pregunto asu amigo que que habia pasado??; entonces harry gruño y renego que le dolia la cabeza e iria a dormir .  
  
Mientras tanto en el dorkmitorio de chicas estaban parvatti y lavander tratando de sacarle lo que habia pasado abajo con harry ; herm les conto todo mientras sus lagrimas no paraban de caer al rostro tristre de ella. Parvatti la intento consolar diciendole que todos los hombres eran iguales y que tenia que entender que actuan como unos veraderos animales, mientras que lavender solo asentaba con la cabeza.  
  
En ese momento vieron que en la ventana se asomaba una lechuza blanca como la nieve entonces lavender reprimio: QUE HACE UNA LECHUZA ENTREGANDO CARTAS A ESTA HORA "NO ES LA LECHUSA DE HARRY, DEJALA PASAR"ordeno Herm. Parvatti emocionada abrio la ventana, le quito la carta y se la paso a Hermione que la abrio a toda prisa. Esta decia lo siguiente:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Lamento mucho lo sucedido y te escribo esta carta para pedirte una disculpa. Me preguntaba si mañana a las 11:30 pm nos podíamos ver en la sala comun?  
  
Besos Harry La muchacha estaba alegre y confundida, rápidamente sus amigas se la arrebataron y la leyeron y segundos después gritaron: HARRY Y HERMIONE, HARRY Y HERMIONE. tan fuerte que casi todo el cuarto se desperto!  
  
A la mañana siguiente herí y harry no cruzaron palabra alguna excepto de: BUENO DIAS Y HOLA. A los 5 minutos ron sintio que seria bueno dejarlos solos y le dijo que necesitaba arreglar algo con la pofa. Mcgunagall y que ya regresaria.  
  
Entonces no pasaron ni 15 segundos cuando al mismo momento dijeron: HERMIONE, HARRY, entonces los 2 rieron discretamente, HABLA TU, le respondio hermione. BUENO QUERIA SABER SI ACEPTABAS MIS DISCULPAS.... Dijo timidamente harry, CLARO dijo felizmente hermione, BUENO YA ME TENGO QUE IR, VOY A TERMINAR MIS DEBERES, comento herí, OK respondio harry, IRE A BUSCAR A RON... A SE ME OLVIDABA ¡HERMIONE! ¿NOS VEMOS ESTA NOCHE? Pregunto esperansado harry, entonces herm rio timidamente y acepto, luego fue directamente a la biblioteca.  
  
Entonces harry fue a buscar a ron y le conto que saldria con hermione hoy en la noche. Ron lo felicito y harry le dijo: ¿DEBERIAS BUSCARTE A ALGUIEN NO?  
  
Ron nego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿QUE? ¿YA TIENES NOVIA Y NO ME LO HAS DICHO? Le pregunto harry. ALGO ASI, comento ron, ¿QUIEN ES? Insistio harry; entonces confundido le dijo a harry: ELLA NO QUIERE QUE LO SEPA NADIE, PERO PRONTO TE ENTERARAS, harry asintio sin dejar de pensar quien seria esa personita misteriosa, "EN FIN" se dijo a si mismo y en toda la tarde no dejo de pensar en hermione.  
  
(N/a ¡no se pierdan el proximo capitulo AVISO:contendra lemon) 


End file.
